Who Said I Was Human?
by MeetingTheEye
Summary: "Just accept the fact that I'm an alien, and you're a human. Our lives do not mix." Who said I was human?


"_Just accept the fact that I'm an alien, and you're a human. Our lives do not mix." _

**Set after Season One; Episode 18 "Tess, Lies, and Videotape"**

**Loosely based on the Season Two Episode "Meet the Dupes"**

It's ten at night, and a certain blonde is now taking off, after her shift at the Crashdown.

"_If only he knew about me. Who I am and what I do." _

Maria was having a rough night. It seemed that all the Czechoslovakians someway or another felt that they were inferior to her and her friends. Time and time again she tried to ignore the small remarks and disregard of her feelings due to her "human status".

Truth of the matter is, Maria had a strength beyond comprehension; powers unknown and unseen by her so-called alien allies. She knew that Max or Isabel didn't do it on purpose, but it still worked her up to no end.

Somewhere in her thoughts she ended up in the alley two blocks away from the Crashdown.

Confused on just how long she had been in thought, she tried to get back in the direction of her home.

Before she could, she randomly heard a "zap" in the background of the black alley. She let her curiosity take over and slowly turned around. Her hazel green orbs landed on a shadowed figure given by the dim light above her. She stalked toward the figure cautiously and was beyond curious as to what exactly was in front of her.

The figure turned to face her fully and smirked while taking in Maria's appearance. Maria nearly fell to her knees, as she looked onto an exact replica of herself. She narrowed her eyes at her twin's appearance and tilted her head in interest at what she found. Her twin had blonde hair like herself, but it was bit longer; to her shoulders to be exact and was more darker. Also she had a belly button ring shimmering in the moonlight, and a nose ring in the center of her left nostril. Not only did her fashion jewelry look completely out of the ordinary, her wardrobe consisted of a black tube top with red outlining the top and the bottom and red leather skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Done staring?" replied her twin with a heavy New-York style accent. That snapped Maria out of all her daydreams.

"Well sorry, but can you blame me?" Maria retorted back. Her twin did a half smile, while her eyes displayed interest.

"Is it really that big of surprise? her twin questioned back. Maria gazed at her with a "Uh..Yeah" expression tattooed on her face.

Her doppelganger then, changed the emotion in her eyes to confusion.

"What you didn't know about me? Do you know about you?" she asked Maria.

Maria then nodded while saying "I know about my origin and powers, but I didn't know about you?" her voice leaking with cluelessness.

"Huh, well I'm Alicia. I live in New York with the other sets." she replied. Maria's faced showed slight satisfaction at not only knowing her replica's name, but also her reason of looking like her.

"So they need a guardian too? Should've known." Maria muttered to herself, then she her brain was shot with another question.

"Wait, did you already know about me?" Alicia just smirked. "I guess not only are the defectives behind, but so are you, huh?" Maria knew she should take offense, but she was just too damn curious.

"I'll let you have that jab at me, if you can explain what you're doing here!"

"Well, I heard from our superiors, that you needed a little help in getting your set in the right direction. So here I am." Alicia explained. Maria knew about the elder guardians on Antar that were there to help her and Alicia guide their fellow aliens. But she still seemed to be missing a piece to the puzzle.

"OK, but aren't we supposed to be secret? Neither sets can know about me or you, or our powers." Maria tried to reason. Alicia just rolled her eyes in annoyance at Maria cluelessness.

"Chill babe I know that. I was thinkin' we could do a swap. My set could use a little help at being more human, and since I know that your set are the defectives for a reason, you wouldn't have problem gettin' 'em a little more touchy-feely." Alicia said cooly.

Maria then understood, and chuckled lightly at the "Parent Trap" irony of it all. Alicia's eyes snapped to Maria's in confusion. Maria shook her head slightly and tried to overthink everything that had transpired between her and Alicia. She began to pace back and forth.

'Could it really be that simple?' Just swap, without anyone growing suspicious?' Maria tried to find every answer to her question, while Alicia noisily chomped on a piece of gum.

"So, we doin' it or what?" Alicia questioned. Maria then cleared her thoughts and turned back to Alicia.

"My best friend name is Liz Parker; she's human, in love with Max a.k.a Zan. Isabel is Vilandra; we're kind of friends, she likes my guy best friend Alex; who is also human and he likes her, but they don't date. There's Kyle; ex-boyfriend of my BFF Liz, human, and the Sheriff's son, whose name is Valenti and they all know about aliens, but they don't know about me. Tess is Ava who keeps trying to woo Max on the side, but keeps failing non-stop, she lives with Nasedo. Then there's Michael a.k.a Rath, who I love, but I've been trying to keep my distance, due to the fact I know about him and Isabel." Maria ended with a deep sigh. Alicia looked at her with nonchalance and popped her bubble she had been working on while Maria had been rambling.

"What about you?" Maria then asked after catching her breath. Alicia shook her head and smirked slightly.

"No one knows about us, and they all close, but Rath and Zan are sometimes head to head, due to the fact they both have the leader streak in them. Ava is the most human, then Zan, Lonnie and Rath. I guess me and you think a like 'cause I love Rath but I brain tapped him and shut off his feelings for me, because some way or another, he's going to always love Lonnie. And none of them know about me" Alicia finished and tried to gauge Maria reaction, but Maria just nodded in understanding.

"So we doin' it?" Alicia asked Maria again. Maria stared at her for moment.

"Let's do it."

**So Maria and Alicia are guardians, for each pair of the "Royal Four"**

**Powers: Telekinesis, Brain-Tapping(erasing thoughts, adding thoughts, and creating illusions), Molecular Combustion, Orbing (stole it from "Charmed'), Premonitions, Power over Fire and Light (includes heat). **


End file.
